misaofandomcom-20200213-history
Library
Ms. Library is the fictitious vice-president of the Student Council and most likely the assistant of Onigawara. She is also a guiding force in the game much like Onigawara and a minor/supporting character. Like Aki, players can name her, though Novella is her default name. Appearance Library is characteristically known for her thick, round glasses that obscure much of her face and even her eyes, which we find are blue later on. She also keeps her black hair in a short braid and wears her uniform formally like Aki and Saotome, with a pink vest and a red ribbon. As of Misao: Definitive Edition, everything remains unchanged aside from her usual pink vest and skirt, which are now changed to black. Personality Library is a timid, but upbeat girl. Even so, she can get angry easily, and takes out that anger violently (shown in one of the bad endings). She is afraid of humans, but takes interest in Aki, hinting that Aki might not be human. This reason also supports the fact that she has a close bond with Onigawara, due to him not being a human. History The Curse Begins When the player awakens after the curse begins, their conversation with Onigawara is interrupted when an out-of-breath Library barges into the room. Onigawara introduces Library to the player as the Vice-President of the Student Council, and that her name stems from the fact that she spends so much time in the library. He also reveals that Library had been away because he'd sent her out to check the situation of the school after the earthquake. Library replies that everything had fallen into chaos and that the children and teachers were attacked right in front of her. It should be noted that she doesn't say anything about trying to save them. Finding Misao's Dismembered Parts As expected, the player can find Library in the library after she gives the report to Onigawara and leaves. On the player's first visit, Library will ask them if they'd like to be friends. If the player says yes, the story will continue. If the player says no, Library will ask what Aki said. If the player says no again, she will kill Aki out of rage from being rejected. Murdering Tohma If the player, as male Aki, tries to kill Tohma to make him the final sacrifice in order to finally lift Misao's curse, Aki cannot bring himself to do it. However, immediately after leaving the library, sounds of fighting can be heard. Returning, a frightened Library states that Tohma tried to take her glasses and she killed him in self-defense. The Curse Lifted When Aki goes to give her thanks to Onigawara, the player discovers that there is no Onigawara that had ever existed on the Student Council. Library is also never seen again, which may hint that she too never existed. This all points to the conclusion that Onigawara and Library belonged to the other world, and that is where they stayed after the player saves the school. Rec Room Below are the descriptions for Library you can view in the Rec Room at the end of Truth. About Library Similar to Onigawara, Library is a mystery. She's not human, either. She seems to be Onigawara's servant. She has a fear of humans, and only listened to Aki because she smelled like her. Huh, maybe Aki's not human...? Library Design Secrets Library was made to give out hints. I couldn't think of a good name, so I let the player decide. "Novella" was my idea. She was going to murder Tohma initially. There's traces of that in Tohma ending up in the library. And if you play as the boy...If you haven't seen it, I hope you enjoy it when you do. (It's just a minor thing, don't get your hopes up!) Trivia It is theorized that Library (who can be renamed a second default name, Novella, upon the player's second meeting with her) is actually Aya Drevis from the game Mad Father. (Mad Father had come out after Misao, but Library's character could have been created as some sort of prequel.) Specifically, she is the clone that Alfred Drevis (the titular character and antagonist) made at the (bonus) end of the game. Several clues factor into this: *If the player refuses Library's friendship two times in a row, she becomes violent and kills Aki outright from rage. In'' Mad Father'', the game hints throughout the story and at the end that the original Aya was also a murderer. It can be expected that her clone is not any different. *If her glasses are removed, Library's blue eyes and straight bangs resemble Aya's own. The only difference is that her hair is braided. In version 3, this is possible to see from one of Library's face sprites where her glasses have been slightly moved out of fright of Tohma. *The game itself is a part of the'' Mad Father'' universe, where Alfred Drevis and even a younger version of Ogre (Onigawara) have made an appearance. Thus, it isn't out of the realm of possibility that Aya (or at least Aya's clone) would make an appearance. *Library said that she has a father who loves to experiment, so he is always locked up in a lab, hinting that her father is actually Alfred. Coincidentally, when the player enters the school laboratory, Aki will find out that Yoshino is going to be killed by a man wielding a chainsaw. The laboratory is also filled with corpses, so the man may have been Alfred himself. *Although Sen has confirmed Library is not human, there's strong hints in this game and the later Mad Father that Alfred was experimenting in the creation of homunculi, rather than true cloning -- the Alraune or Mandrake is, according to some accounts, used in the creation of homunculi, and he was storing some in the same type of tubes that we see the "clones" from the game in. Thus, the "clone" Aya would not be human, but rather a homunculus, and line up with this assertion. *When you are going to talk to miss Library in the library, there is music playing in the background which also happens to play during the ending credits of Mad Father (after getting the true end). * In the lastest version of Misao (Misao 3.00), when you give miss Library's name Maria, she would state she doesn't really like the name which could be hinting to Aya's disliking of Maria, Alfred's assistant. * When you give miss Library's name Aya, she will say that it is wonderful name which could be hinting she can be orginal Aya or a clone. * In version 3, she states her room was somehow connected to the library when the curse began. Her room is the area with the bed in which Tohma sleeps in later on. In that same room, there is a portrait of a beautiful woman. Based on the sprite of the frame, it's easy to tell that the woman has brown hair and wears blue clothes, similar to Monika Drevis, Aya's mother. * In version 3, there is diary on a bookshelf in Library's room called "My Memories" which says the following: "I know father's secret. My father is a scientist. He loves research and is always locked up in the lab in the basement. I've always heard things from that lab... Animal and human screams... Even at a young age, I knew what my father was doing. So I pretended I wasn't looking. That I didn't know or hear anything. I feigned ignorance the whole time. Because I loved father. That's not the only secret I know. When mom and I aren't around, he and his helper..." Those are the exact same words from Aya Drevis from Mad Father. * In version 3, there is a stuffed toy rabbit in Library's room which could possibly be a reference to Snowball, Aya's pet rabbit. * A book called, "The Red-Eyed Stranger" can be found on a bookshelf in Library's room. This book is the exact same one found in Aya's room which is later read to her by her mother. * In version 3, additional dialogue is given to Library. When she is talking about her father loving to experiment and such, she also adds to that in version 3. She says: "But I mean, I love books, so I'm always in the library! Heheh... I guess it runs in the family!" The last sentence could possibly be hinting to some of Maria's dialogue in the true end in which she says something similar to that and her love of books is the same with Aya. * In the Science Lab, the poster with the top ranked students of Class 2A will feature someone named Novella Violet. ** However, Vgperson said that this had no relation to Library, and that she just simply liked the name. *As of Misao: Definitive Edition, Library will decline if the player names her "Aya"; saying "only Father can call me that". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters